


Blame It On the Red

by AbandonedWorld



Series: Sing in the Lifeboats [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Beach, Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedWorld/pseuds/AbandonedWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a nightmare that wakes a certain telepath. And then things of particular interests transpire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On the Red

"..mmm what?" Erik questioned, body humming with vibrations of war. Blood-red battlegrounds in his dreams, cries and the long remembrances of pain jarring him awake. His voice resonated with confusion, mind still caught between Germany and New York.

A body has slipped in against his own - a spoon-like repose - a sensible fit that molded quite smoothly to his bent form. It was warm, slow-breathing. Alive. Erik couldn't recall when that happened.

"...you were upset. Broadcasting. Loud, my friend, you were so loud." Of course it was _him_. Those whispers were comforting, but ...no. It wasn't right for another man to be so blatantly _close_ to him, was it? In a bed no less.

Erik tried to shift out of the telepath's arms. Tried to unwind his legs from where their knees had somehow twisted together. He _tried_ to put space between the small of his back and Charles' heated groin. All in vain.

Xavier wouldn't allow for it. "Erik, be still. It's quite alright, I promise you." The mind-readers palm moved then, now laying flat against Erik's tempered shirt – five sure fingers softly kneading Erik's skin beneath the white cotton. It was these types of affections that told Charles how much he fancied touching Erik, and left him wanting more. So much more.

"No, Charles. Please, I'm okay now. You can go. I'm sorry to have woken you." Erik spoke in a such a way – a hint of worry there, an apprehensive disposition here, yet also with...a splash of intrigue. Lehnsherr wasn't entirely sure he wanted Charles to leave, as he couldn't both rationalize the other half of his thoughts nor will himself into action.

If Charles had picked up on Erik's mental conversations, he definitely hadn't given it away. The telepath's legs tightened, his hips starting a slow gyration against the metallic god's stilled, contemplative body. "Go with it, Erik. Don't think, just let it happen."

Charles's hand moved then, slipping underneath Erik's fevered white fabric. His fingers played with the descending line of soft hair that trailed down Erik's belly, vanishing under the hem of his flannel slacks. Charles wasted no such time. He slid his fingers beneath the elastic band of Erik's sleepwear, one hand following the German's smooth trail down, and down, and down as it went. How silky the texture of that trace was, becoming a welcomed moment of surprise for the Professor.

He could sense the effect it was stirring within Erik – the raging mind of this so fancied-after German now awash with possibilities and greeted intrusion.

"Oh God Charles. What are you...doing to me?" Erik's words were fervent, voice cracking and yet, all too unsure. His body was physically responding to Charles and the explicit advances that his warm, soft-skinned hand was giving, but his thoughts. Well they were drifting, swaying and falling away. It was...ethereal in Erik's dream-heightened state.

"Mmm...I must admit, I've been thinking of ways to get you and I alone; alone so that I might do this..." Charles was on fire, his mind clouded with a reddened fog of both desire and unity.

Erik, on the other hand, was reeling. He shook, arms and stomach and shoulders and neck and head and feet and thighs and _oh god yes_ , even his toes curled under as Xavier's fingers wrapped around his unexpected hardened length. His own hands were too distracted — gripping and pulling at the soft fabric sheets that lay around them — over top of them; his mind dangerously racing now. Erik pushed his head back, meeting Charles's own as he stretched, creating a half-moon arch shape that, in a moment of blinding superlative submission, spoke of his pleasures.

"Erik, I can give you more. I can give you all of me, if you want as much. If you want...me- _this_ , Erik, I'll give you anything. Everything." Charles's words were truth — a torturously desperate fact — resonating inside of Erik's unstable, crazed head.

He didn't know up from down, wrong from right. Erik couldn't, in those heart-stopping moments, discern how long he had wanted Charles or if he had ever wanted someone as badly; as if Xavier were now burning inside of his very being. "Inside...need you inside of...m-me..." Erik whispered, voice so heavy. Voice so suffered.

Charles nearly collapsed under that weight — that delicious pressure only Erik could give him — and succumbed fully now, to those devils in the night. "I won't hurt you, Erik. Not like all those other have," Xavier said, calming the only worrisome thoughts left running through Lehnsherr's mind. Charles's mouth kissed the warm skin on Erik's shoulder as he tugged the shirts circular opening down. Exposing Erik, challenging him to new lengths of control; it was all this but so much more. It was the beginning, it was a cataclysmic end.

The telepath had Erik where he wanted, and so quickly. "Take this off, luv," Charles exhaled, his fingers pulling at Erik's attire. "...I want to see all of you," he finished, ready now, so ready. Erik nodded, _yes of course_ , lips tight with anticipation. The skin-hot fabric came off easily and fell to the floor in a similar suit; nervous now.

Charles pushed Erik's body down, flush against the mattress, dreams and nightmares and pain having gone. Shaw was gone. The camps were gone. There was only Charles and those blue eyes and those red lips looking down at him. Erik shivered. He felt the wait in Xavier's fingers that had once held him apart for so long, separated from mind and body, so starved of Erik that suffering – a lonely existence – became the resulting consequence. It was a measure of extreme abandon that lead Charles to this moment, and not one he would ever wish away.

As the telepath slid Lehnsherr's thin, patterned slacks down over toned, slender legs, Erik's eyes were set — watching, waiting for that rush to enter a void he hadn't known existed.

"Yes." One word, one thousand meanings. Erik was giving of himself — fully — for the very first time. His rough fingers touched the temples of Charles' head, asking for _that_ deeper connection now, no more the surface temperature he had once required of the mind-reader. "Yes. Yes," Xavier responded, eyes clamping shut as Erik's mind opened up for him. To him.

Skin on skin now — _'when had that happened?'_ — Erik thought, silently admiring Charles' pale flesh as it hovered above him. "I'm dreadfully eager, and utterly guilty of such," the mind-reader answered, winking in the darkness. "I...inside of me, Charles...please..." Erik felt a deep hunger taking helm of this ship, yanking his being into a luscious new universe that held all of him.

Charles wasted no more precious time, afraid of the moment spinning too wildly out of his grasp. Erik could change his mind, refuse him — worse, reject him. It would crush all that he believed in, all that he now wished so openly for. "Say you want me, Erik. Tell me," Xavier pulled, a return of confidence and back from his momentary visit into a dark reprieve.

Erik's eyes bore holes — steady now, so sure — as he spoke, lips moving at the same pace of his minds delivery. "Yes, I want you Charles, you. Please...I need to feel...inside of me..." Charles knew it then: Erik was _his_. From that moment forward, Erik would be the magnetism that powered the electricity in his beating heart. The charge that would ignite and burn a new chapter that hadn't yet been told. Life was rushing by now.

But it was time for his body. And Erik, _oh, god Erik._

A rustle in the dark. A break in contact so small Erik had hardly noticed it.

Fast, everything blurred by now. Lights and reflections, shadows and silhouettes, whispers and shivers.

The slick was there instantly, palms and fingers wet now, playing at the tight skin of Erik's all-too-willing opening. One finger, then two. Erik cried out, his lips shockingly pulled apart — his eyes nearly stitched together, all fighting the pressured pain that warred on below. "Easy now, calm your body," Xavier whispered, mouth so close to Erik's ear then, a steady palm laying flat against Lehnsherr's lean, breathless chest. "Let me in, let me feel all of you. Trust me." Charles's words carried on, his red red mouth touching and sliding along the smooth skin of Erik's chest. His occupied hand rocked just hard enough then, shooting jolts of fire and energy up and into Erik's aching groin, now dripping with hot pre-come at it's neglected tip.

"Oh fuck...Charles what in the...." Erik nearly belted out. Charles laughed lightly, but placed an open hand over his mouth, refusing any further chance of waking the entire house. "Shhh, my friend. Let's keep our emotions between us, yes?" Xavier's eyes were wide and telling and Erik understood.

"Now touch me, Erik. Touch me and make me...desperate, make me enraged enough to fuck you," Charles asked, nose poking into the side of Erik's strong, defined jaw. Erik's body shivered at Xavier's new requests. At the hushed, directive voice it was delivered in. Erik knew then — saw it all so clearly now. He had that one advantage Charles didn't count on. Or had he?

So the metal-giant did the only thing he could: image transmissions from one consciousness to another. To send out projections, fantasies and things he would never dare ask aloud for. Charles would see what he was doing to him, would see what he had to give him. Erik's longing could be matched only by Charles' own and Erik would show him that now.

And so he did.

 _'Charles saw the German's thoughts then, his own hips thundering down, up, Erik's body being beaten into a delicious submission of give and give. His mouth, open and yet full of Charles's aching — and so incredibly hard — dick. Lines of come marking Charles' fresh-smelling white linen sheets, with scents of yellowed-warmth and blue-rain and sex, so much sex. Bent over the footboard now, images of two legs spread, asshole pulled open as Charles dipped himself in and back out and repeated the motions until Erik's abdomen was bruised with an ornate pattern from the wood. Then screams, tears of his throat as he cried out in blinding pleasure, knees nearly falling onto themselves, 'see what you do to me, Charles?'_ Erik whispered, _'do you see?'_ and then the his eyes caved in.

Charles's head was full of Erik's mental pictures and he nearly faded into an oblivion of lust and want. "Yes. Yes," was all the telepath managed out before removing his gelled fingers from Erik's readied entrance.

It wasn't to be abandoned for long. Xavier eased his way into Erik's body, the tight walls of his counterparts flesh collapsing around him now. Burning and unused and _his._

A kiss. A bite of a tongue. A hiss. A whimper. A cry for more. A begging, aching thrust for more. More and more and _yes, more Charles, please.'_ Erik couldn't contain his mind, couldn't still his hands from ripping down Charles' back.

Their bodies rode into the others, hips timed and legs locked and hands set. Only their mouths weren't connected, the need to breathe too great. "Come for me, Erik, come all on you – come around me and take me deeper still," Charles begged, hands touching,feeling, aquatinting themselves. Erik nearly fell off of an unseen cliff at the sound of that smooth voice, his body needing to feel all that he spoke of. "...and you, Charles, come inside of me, please..." Erik couldn't bare the separation now if Charles exited him; felt death would have been feasibly acceptable rather than such a treacherous move.

And then it happened.

Charles pushed into Erik as he came, at the same time feeling the clench of Erik's muscles around his own pulsations. They were bound together then, no space, no hesitating parts to tear them down from the other. Erik's orgasm rocked from his inside out, the hot liquid coming in successions and landing on his own skin. Charles all but bent to taste the man he had longed so deeply for. Curiosities to be explored later, no doubt.

Quick, final spasms rolled through the two connected bodies then, but it was their minds that fell so far from reality that neither had fully understood what had just happened. What had begun as a terrible dream had transformed into something much more. An unforeseen pairing.

Erik's legs were still wound around Charles's hips, and the disengage was one full of silence and..."well, that was...Charles. I...I don't quite know what-" Charles covered Erik's mouth, eyes shifting downwards as he pulled himself out. "Sleep now, Erik. We'll discuss it in the morning. If you so feel the need too, that is."

Erik rolled over onto his side, feeling the spill of Charles's hot semen as it slipped from within. "A hand-towel, perhaps?" Xavier offered, retrieving one and bounding back just as quickly. A rush job, with a lazy clean-up. Neither had the mind to care.

"Charles?" Erik's voice was tired now, soft and nearly pliable.

"Yes?" Charles emulated, reflected with similar exhaustion.

"Will you stay the night? Here...with me?" Erik was vulnerable. Erik was open.

Charles could only smile, his knowing cheeks flushed and perfect and used.

"Yes, yes Erik, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> While I haven't had time to update Monster, I couldn't resist writing this very generic idea! Hope you all aren't sick of the "Erik has a nightmare - oh Charles...come running and take advantage of dear old Lehnsherr, will you?" plot, but even still, hope you enjoy this quickie! Just some fanfic fun and nothing more.
> 
> Look for updates to the other stories of actual substance soon. And, if you will, leave some words of wisdom (aka reviews!) as I both love and love to respond to them! Thanks gang :)
> 
>  
> 
> ** WOW! Thanks for the amazing amount of views! I'm oh, how does it go?, speechless! <3 **


End file.
